


Secret Trio Spankings #2 - Danny Fenton

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Secret Trio Spankings [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Ghosts, Major Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Violence, Mother-Son Relationship, Paranormal, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny continues to repeatedly skip out on doing his chores, and this time goes out playing with a ghost kid long enough to once more do it again, he promptly learns what the consequences are.  Though, he keeps the part about the kid being a ghost a secret, of course. Parents are ghost hunters and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Trio Spankings #2 - Danny Fenton

Amity Park, USA. A safe place to live. Quite an ironic slogan for this town indeed. That's right, it is hardly a safe place to live most of the time. Mainly due to, well, ghost activity being frequent in this town. It's not known why this specific town gets so much paranormal activity, but it just does. Perhaps it has something to do with the name. Or the name of the High School, Casper High. Either way, the town gets plenty of ghost activity all of the time. It is a moderately large city - mainly an urban city, reminiscent of Chicago, San Francisco, and Philadelphia. The City also has several downtown areas with modern skyscrapers. Amity Park is also home to an Observatory, City Hall, Major Research Lab, Museum, School System, Fire and Police Departments, Restaurants and a Shopping Mall. However, the place that we will be focusing on for now, is the Fenton Works, home of the Fenton family; the local professional ghost hunters. Well, of course they weren't certified professionals but they were the only ghost hunters in the entire city. The Fenton family was made up of the parents Maddie and Jack, and their two children Jasmine (often just called "Jazz") and Daniel (often just called "Danny"). Jazz was a young teenage girl with blue eyes, long red hair, and was usually seen wearing blue pants, a black long-sleeve shirt, and a blue hairband in her hair. Danny was a young boy, younger than Jazz, and had unique black hair that went out a bit over one of his eyes, that were blue, and usually wore blue pants, red & white sneakers, and a white shirt with a red collar, red sleeve-ends, and a red circle on the chest. Maddie Fenton, their mother, had purple eyes, short brunette hair, a very nice bust, and was usually seen wearing a blue jumpsuit at almost all times. Her husband Jack Fenton was more overweight than his wife was, much more overweight, and had black hair that greyed as it went lower on his head. He also had blue eyes aswell. The point is, they were an overall happy family of average city folk.

Now, young Danny Fenton is the one who is about to go through quite the little adventure, so he will be the one who will be focused on right now. His adventure started with an average morning, he woke up when the sunlight came peering through his window, and after sitting up in his bed, doing a stretch and a yawn, scratching his back a bit, and then looking at a calendar he had in his bedroom, he suddenly smiled at the date;

"Yes!", he cheered out happily, "Finally, it's saturday! It's about time! I was just about to think this week was gonna last forever.", and with a smile on his face, Danny got up out of bed and went to do his normal morning routine. Of course his parents were home since their house also doubled as their work place. As such, when he left his room and walked down the stairway into the kitchen, where his family was.

"Oh Hi Danny!", Maddie opened with a happy tone as Danny entered the room, "I see your up early today!"

"Well it is saturday now, heh.", Danny said as he sat down at the table and got ready his breakfast of cereal, his sister Jazz reading a book across from him;

"Oh that's right, it is saturday!", Maddie responsed to that with, "I almost forgot! Well, just remember to do your chores today."

"Oh right, I almost forgot", Danny remembered, "I don't think I have a choice."

"That's the point of chores, honey.", Maddie answered with, "This has been the third time you've missed out on doing them, and when you don't do them then it only gives your sister more work to do."

"Yeah", Jazz then said, "It does."

"And this time that's not going to happen.", Maddie replied, "I'm sorry but if you don't do your chores this time, well, you won't want to."

"Trust me, I'm not gonna miss out on doing them this time!", Danny then assured his mother, "I'll do 'em all, promise!"

"I should hope so. Because this time, Jazz is not going to be doing them for you if you don't.", Jazz nodded in response to that.  
The boy just sighed and just nodded, signaling that he'll do it; after all, he could get in trouble if he doesn't do it.

 

"I remember when I had missed out on my chores back in my day", Jack then reminisced about his past, "Boy did I learn my lesson. But that's all the more reason to do 'em! Just like ghosts. If ya let ghosts be for too long you'll be in a mighty big heap of trouble."

"Yeah...I can see that"

"So just remember to do them this time, sweetie."

"I will, again, I promise", Danny then assured his mother. Sometime later after breakfast, it was indeed, time for him to start doing his chores in the first place. He looked at a list he had made to help him not forget. It was a simple list, all he had to do today for chores was take out the trash, wash the dishes, clean his room and change the ecto filter for the ghost portal. Average stuff for him. He first went to get the taking out of the trash done first, as he knew that would take the least amount of time. He got the bag of trash ready and headed outside the front door to do the job. However, literally right before he got ready to put the trash into the trashcan, out from inside the trash can came something that made jump and fall to the ground, and also have the bag drop onto him. "Gah!", was his response, but upon getting up he saw this was just a mere ghost.

Well, more specifically the ghost of a little boy. But not the ghost boy youngblood, this kid was different. He had the usual glowing aura to him, had red eyes, and had green hair, only he overall looked like he came right from a 1940's or 1950's sitcom, fashion, hair and everything. Just, in colour. Well, mostly. Upon seeing this was a ghost, Danny instinstively turned into his secret superhero identiy: Danny Phantom. It was almost just like his normal self, except with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, slightly darker skin, and a black/white coloured jumpsuit. Of course, he did this because he didn't want to risk this ghost being harmful;

"Hey! It is you! You're Danny Phantom!"

"Yeah, I am, and who are you and why are you not in the ghost zone?"

"Oh golly sir, I'm sorry if I bothered you", the ghost child then said, "But I just need your help is all, but I couldn't find you, so I hid in the trash bin here waiting for you to show up. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Oh.....well, okay then. You know, this isn't the safest house for a ghost to be hiding infront of."

"Oh it's not? Well, I'm sorry sir! Golly, I didn't mean any harm!"

"Well, what's your deal? What you need help with?"

"Well, there's two issues really."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, first, can you open my pickle jar?", he then handed Danny a Pickle Jar, "I can't get it open.", Danny, with a bored expression, just opened the pickle jar with ease and handed it back to the child, "Oh thank you!"

"Now, what is the other thing?"

"Well, there's this other group of ghost kids and they don't want to let me play their games in the ghost zone, and they're being mean to me, I was wondering if you could help me get to play in their games."

"Okay, first off, I can't force people to play with you", Danny then said, "And second, I kinda got stuff to do, like chores and stuff. I really need to get to them actually."

"Well I understand.", the 50's style ghost child then got sad, "I guess asking my hero to help me was a bit silly of me."

"No no, it wasn't silly.", and then Danny saw how sad the ghost boy was. He contemplated offering another solution to his problem, or doing his chores like his parents and sister had told him to. In the end he thought, "Meh, what's the worst that I'll get for holding off on my chores for a bit? A grounding at most.", and then he said to the ghost child, "You know what, I got a better idea, how about you and I spend some time together with our own ghost games?"

"Gee Willickers, sir, that's amazing!", the child was suddenly happy, "I would like that alot, sir!"

"I thought you would, and by the way you can just call me Danny."

"Okay Danny, what do you like to play first?"

"Well, nothing big for starters" and Danny made a ball out of ghost energy "In the mood for playing catch?"

"That sounds like fun, sir, I mean Danny!", and it was then that Danny and this ghost boy went up to the roof of one of the buildings, a bit away from the Fenton works so that Danny's parents wouldn't see them. However, in doing this, Danny left the bag of trash he was supposed to take out just sitting there beside the trashcan, not even inside of it like it was supposed to be put in. Regardless, Danny didn't care about this at all, instead he immediately began getting invested in this game of catch he was playing with this child ghost. Danny and the ghost kid were passing a good time playing different game: not only catch, but also tag and hide and seek. Typical kid games; but in a way, the ghost teen enjoyed it. Infact, he was having a blast with this Ghost KId. He was surprised that the entire thing went by without a single serious ghost attack, actually. Literally, the entire day there were no actually deadly ghost attacks at all, Danny had almost the entire day for playing with this ghost child.

At the end of the day, when the sun was beginning to set, they had finished after playing at the playground together. Of course, it was only then that Danny realized what time it was, and he promptly got surprised after the Ghost Kid slid down a slide at this playground;

"Oh my gosh!", Danny panicked a bit, "It's almost noon, I'm gonna be dead when I get home!"

"But your a ghost!", the kid replied with, "You can't die if you're already a ghost."

"It's a figure of speech", Danny clarified for the guy, "Anyway, sorry kid, but I gotta like, get home right now."

"Aww come on!", the kid then whined, "You're a superhero! Just one more game PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE? I really REALLY wanna play just one more game with you, Danny! You're fun to play with! You're the only person who's ever agreed to play with me! Please just one more game!"

"Alright, fine, I guess just one more won't hurt too much. What you wanna play?"

"How about", the kid then thought of what he wanted to play, "We can race across the city and back or something! We haven't tried that yet!"; Danny sighed and with a smile, he saidl

"Aw, what the hell; let's do it!"

"YAAAY!", and with that, they were off. Danny and the Ghost Kid he had just met had a race across the entire city, literally, from end to end. They flew over the entire area of the city of Amity Park, having a friendly race complete with friendly teasing and everything. It was a blast for both. However, it also took a very long time for them to complete. By the time Danny and the Ghost had returned to the place where they started the race, it was deep twilight, not fully night yet but clearly the time of day when sunlight was going down. Of course, the ghost kid then let out:

"Let's go again!"

"Woah woah woah", Danny replied with, still panting a bit, "That was fun and all but I'm sorry, but I gotta go now."

"Awww c'mon! Just one more round!"

"Hey", Danny said kindly to the ghost child, "We agreed just one more game, remember?"

"Yeah but this is the same game!"

"Look, I'm part ghost yeah but I'm also part human, and I got a human life too. I promise I'll play with you another time. But I gotta go home now, and you probably should too."

"Awwww!"

"Sorry..."

"But that's no fair!"

"Hey, look, I know I'm your big hero, but sometimes things like this don't last forever. So yeah. Just um, again, next time I will play with you even longer!"

"But what if there isn't a next time!"

"There will be, someday, I dunno, I just really gotta get home now."

"Fine", and the boy pouted. Danny felt a bit bad for leaving him so upset, but he knew at this point, given how late it was getting, that it was best for him to fly on home. Right as he got onto his block he changed back into human form. Of course, once he got there, he saw the bag of trash he left earlier, still left beside the trashcan like he had left it. He then realized he had forgotten to do any of his chores, but he just shrugged, he was confident he would just get the usual punishment in the form of a grounding or a tough scolding. He did still of course pick up the trash bag he left by the trashcan, in a bit of an attempt in making his grounding less lenghty, but he knew it probably wouldn't do much at this point. Only then did he enter his home. It was then he found his parents waiting for him in the living room, and they were not happy. "Uh", Danny said a bit nervously as he always was when he would walk in on his parents not happy with him, "Hi Mom, Hi Dad.....heheh."

"Daniel Fenton!", Jack deeply scolded,"You missed on your chores...AGAIN!"

"I know!", Danny replied, trying to defend himself here, "But um, I..."

"But what, mister?", Maddie then added in, "Why did you skip out on them again this time?"

"Well, okay, well, there was this um", he was really contemplating saying a ghost did it in hopes it might get them to ignore it, but then he thought that it would either only work on his father or would look too much like he's trying too hard to get out of trouble. He then just stretched the truth, "Well, um, I had to help this kid out."

"A kid?", Jack asked;

"Yeah....he was in the trashcan and I helped him out of it and then he wanted to play with me for a while so to be nice to him I did."

"And you spent almost the entire day playing with this kid who you found inside of our trashcan.", Maddie replied, analyzing this entire situation, "Convientally long enough to avoid doing all of your chores."

"....yes."

"Well that's a good enough reason for me!", Jack then said, believing it all for some reason, but Maddie immediately said;

"Jack he's just trying to get out of trouble", she whispered to him, "Honestly, I've checked our trashcan for ghosts but I've never seen a kid living in there."

"Oh, I see."

"Well Danny", Maddie then said to Danny, "I'm glad you helped this", she then did air quotes, "Kid, from our trashcan, but you still missed out on doing your chores again after you PROMISED to do them today, so you're going to have be punished, I hope you realize that."

"Yeah, I kinda do", Danny replied, "So, how long are you going to ground me?"

"Oh you're not just getting grounded for this."

"I'm not?"

"No. You've broken your promises to do your chores and bluntly ignored what we've told you to do for about three weeks now, I think this means you should get something a bit more severe than just a grounding."

"Maddie, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Jack."

"Um, what's my punishment gonna be?"

"Go to the kitchen and wait quietly.", Danny was confused, but also now getting to be a bit worried for what his punishment was going to be. But he did as his mother instructed, going to the kitchen, and there he saw Jazz. He assumed his parents were spending some time talking over what should be done for his punishment. Jazz was just sitting at the table. Danny could see that basically all of his chores still remained undone. Usually Jazz took up Danny's chores when he wasn't around to do them, but clearly, his parents meant it when they said she wouldn't do that this time.

"Well Danny", Jazz said to her brother, "I hope you know how much trouble you're in."

"All I did was miss out on some chores, Jazz."

"If you think all they're gonna do is ground you, you're sadly mistaken little brother. But I must admit, because I am your big sister I can try to get you out of this, but I wanna know, what were you REALLY up to today?", of course, Danny was a bit happy that Jazz knew of his ghost powers, especially for times like this:

"Well, it's basically what I told mom and dad, except, the kid was a ghost."

"Oh........no saving the day?"

"Nope, not at all."

"And you still knew you had to do chores the entire time and chose not to come back and do them anyway?"

"..........yes."

"Well, sorry, I don't see any point in getting you out of this this time."

"What? why not?!"

"Because", Jazz replied, "It was your choice to ignore your chores, and I'm tired of doing them for you. Anyway, I hope you won't be too to save the day after your punishment", and with that, Jazz left the room, leaving Danny even more puzzled about what was instore for himself. And after a short while, Danny was now ready to receive his punishment. He remained in the kitchen when his mother walked in.

"Hi....mom."

"Well Danny", Maddie said to him, "I believe it's time for you to be punished for disobeying me for multiple times now, and forgetting to do your chores.", and the tone of her voice told him his punishment was not going to be a simple grounding like he thought. He actually gulped a bit.

"Now, assume the position."

"Wait what?"

"On my lap, Danny", she then said to him as she sat in a chair she pulled out from the table, "Bend over onto my knees.", Danny was still a bit clueless about what this punishment was, but he still obeyed his mother's wishes and got over her knee. It was only after he was in the position, that he realized what was about to happen. And of course, there was nothing he could do about it either. He just bit his lip and shut his eyes preparing for the worst. It wasn't very long though until he felt his mother's hands at the waistband of his pants, and soon enough she pulled down to be at his ankles, thus exposing his underwear, his black & white polk-a-dot boxers. This of course made him blush a bit, as if the thought of being spanked over his mother's knee wasn't enough. However, it didn't end there, soon enough, Maddie was lowering his underwear too, which made Danny blush even more. Danny's thought about this was;

"Oh great, on the bare. I get the feeling this'll hurt alot."

"Now Danny", Maddie then said as she raised one of her hands up, putting the other over Danny's back to hold him in place, "This is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you."

"Oh boy", Danny thought to himself, "Here it comes....", and as Danny had predicted, it was then that his punishment began, within seconds, Maddie's hand came down and a loud SMACK came in as it hit Danny's expoded. Danny contained his yelp, but couldn't help but have legs swing up a bit and his fists clench, it was a big sting, he also grunted a bit. However, that was just the start, soon enough, after a few more seconds, SMACK, a second slap. Danny had much the same reaction. However, it didn't say slow like that, soon enough, the spanking started going by faster;

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

By that point, Danny was really hardly containing his cries, and his bum was just starting to get reddened, but of course, Maddie was not satisified with just this short of a spanking, and as such:

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Now Danny's rear was becoming a deep red colour, and so was blush of embarassment at what he was getting. His fists were clenched tightly, his eyes were closed and he was trying to hold in his cries and yelps the best he could like before, but was unsure for how long he could hold them in. After all, even still the spanking wasn't over;

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Now his rump was definitely reddened and sore, well spanked, and now he was starting to tear up a bit, unable to contain the pain any longer.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Only then did Danny just become unable to hold it any longer;

"I'm sorry, mommy! I'm sorry! I'll never skip out on my chores again! I promise."

"You promised you would do them earlier, and you didn't.", Maddie responsed, then giving Danny one more SMACK on his bum;

"Ow!", Danny yelped, "This time I mean it!"

SMACK

"Ow!"

SMACK

"I'm sorry, mom! I'm sorry! I'll never forget to do them again! I swear!"

SMACK

"I'll cneam my room, do the dishes, clean out the ecto filtre, everything! I promise! I promise! I'm sorry for not doing it today!" and then

SMACK

And it was with that final smack, that Maddie finally let Danny go.

"I guess that's enough, you can go to your room and think about it."

"Y-y-yes, Mom.", and with that Danny followed her orders, he could hardly pull up his pants and underwear all the way with how sore his bottom was now, but nonetheless he went straight upstairs to his bedroom and rested, on his belly, on his bed. Of course he didn't scream or anything, he just rubbed his sore bum with his hands and tried to suck up some of the pain. While the pain and the soreness would eventually go away, he knew that the lesson he learned wouldn't. He knew darn well to not neglect his responsibilities ever again.  
No Comments

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made for the spanking kink/fetish, and means no ill-will to Danny Fenton or his series. Infact, I am a fan of him and his show.
> 
> Hope you fellow "Spankos" enjoy this story!


End file.
